Spinning machines are known wherein the roving is wound around so-called double-roving bobbins. On each of these double-roving bobbins, two rovings, preferably of combed wool, but also optionally other fibers or mixed fibers, are wound in parallel to each other. Slivers from both of these rovings which together form a fiber strand have to be drawn from the double-roving bobbin at the same time.
The spinning machine can preferably be a ring spinning frame, but optionally also a spinning machine for yarns having drawing mechanisms, such as a cap spinning frame, or a twine spinning machine or the like.
In ring spinning frames whose rovings are not fed by double-roving bobbins, but wherein each spinning unit receives the roving from its own roving bobbin assigned only to this spinning unit, it is known to provide a separate stopping device. After a yarn break this device stops the feeding of the roving. Thereby unnecessary waste of roving is prevented and the danger of roving laps on the drawing rollers is avoided up to the moment the yarn break is fixed. In the case of spinning frames operating with double-roving bobbins, the known stopping devices are not applicable.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a spinning frame of the afore-mentioned kind, wherein it is also possible to prevent or at least minimize the danger of roving laps on the drawing rollers and to reduce the waste of roving during yarn breaks.